1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elevator mechanisms for automatic teller machines, and particularly to automatic teller machines which employ a plurality of bill dispensers for dispensing bills at different elevations, such that the bills must be collected before they can be made available to operator at and access compartment.
2. The Prior Art
Conventionally, automatic teller machines are relatively large and bulky, because of their use of large and bulby mechanisms for dispensing prepackaged packets of money in prearranged quantities.
In an automatic teller machine of the type described and claimed in the copending Fish application Ser. No. 966,581, filed contemporaneously herewith, the dispensing mechanism incorporates a plurality of bill dispensers arranged in side-by-side pairs at three different vertical levels. A collection assembly is therefore necessary to collect the bills dispensed at each of the levels, and to make the collected bills available to an operator at an access compartment located near the top of the machine.